gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Myn McGeek (GW)
Myn McGeek, Third Sentinel (most commonly referred to as Myn), is a crew member of the GateWorld Cantina. Like many others, she joined while the Cantina was under the guise of a 17th century galleon. History Myn was born to a Time Lord father and human mother. Both parents were explorers, but they decided to give up exploring to raise their family and settled down in a quiet corner of the Caribbean in the 1600's. However, they soon found that they couldn't stay grounded for long. They began exploring again when Myn was three years old, first using the Chameleon circuit to change her from Time Lord to human for safety's sake. They left her in the care of their assistants who had settled with them on Earth. When Myn turned four, her parents decided that she was old enough to journey with them. Some years earlier, Myn's parents had unintentionally made enemies of a fierce band of humanoid, insect-like Space Pirates. On one of their trips out into space with their four-year old daughter, their ship was attacked and boarded by the pirates. Her parents managed to get away, but Myn was taken by the pirates. Her mother stayed on earth to deliver their second child while her father searched for almost a year. Their second daughter was named WingedPegasus, and she also was converted to a human at birth. Her father's searching was not fruitless, however, as he had discovered that the pirates had recently begun selling humans as slaves or workers. He had discovered that there would be an auction in a few days on another planet. He and his wife left to find their daughter, and never returned. Before they left, they had entrusted WingedPegasus to the care of the same trusted assistants who cared for Myn. They adopted her when it became clear that her parents would not return. As it turned out, Myn was at the auction on earth. She was sold to a family from the 21st century and was taken to the future. When she turned fourteen, she ran away from home and became an explorer herself. A few years after running away, she came across a Time Lord explorer and traveled with him for a short time. Taking her further into the future, he helped her convince the Galactic Federation to construct her a gunship and Chozo-style Power Suit with complete weaponry and items, so she could search for her biological family. Her search was put on hold when she ended up on Aether (before the Ing incident), where she helped the natives of the planet, the Luminoth, after their Third Sentinel (V-Mos) had been killed. They dubbed her honorary Third Sentinel, and she left the planet to V-Mos' son, U-Mos, the Fifth Sentinel. Meeting up with her Time Lord friend once again, he took her back to the 17th century so she could continue her quest. After a few more years of searching and exploring, she decided to rest for a while in the Caribbean, where she happened to run into the Cantina and, against her original plans and expectations, ended up joining the crew. A short time after joining the Cantina crew, she found a fob watch apparently belonging to her somewhere on the Cantina and, upon opening it, became Time Lord again. It is currently unknown how the watch found it's way to the Cantina. Personality Myn is generally kind, thoughtful, and congenial, but she can also make use of her incisive wit if the need should arise. On occasion, she has been known to spontaniously act very hyper and even slightly crazed. She often helps out other members of the Cantina when they're feeling down, and is well-liked by every crew member. The Cantina has been a sad place since her recent disappearance. Special Powers In addition to the regenerative powers of a Time Lord, Myn shares a telepathic link with her sister, WingedPegasus. This was unintentionally brought on by the experimentations of an insane scientist who had captured Myn and intended to use her brain for some nefarious purpose. Having been rescued by WP and Jelgate in the middle of the procedure, she was aso gifted with limited and temporary telekinesis. Her powers of telepathy seems limited to communication of words, emotion, and ideas between herself and her sister, but their link has grown stronger over time. Myn is also proficient in multiple forms of close-quarters combat, both with and without her powersuit. Accouterments Power Suit During the time when the Cantina was a galleon, the need arose to sail through the panama canal. Cowpants spread word that the natives were less than appreciative of Americans, and handed out Canadian flag patches to the American crew members. He also felt the need to enhance Myn's Canadian disguise by painting a beaver playing hockey on her Power Suit. Naturally, this was not greatly appreciated. The Power Suit has since been repainted to its original color scheme. However, Cow finds great amusement in causing Myn grief, and has repainted it on a couple of occasions. Unknown to Myn, Cow has started printing up decals of the painting that can be stuck on the Power Suit with great ease, but not can not be easily removed. Robert Jason Scottsgate (under construction) This article is about the Cantina character "Myn McGeek". For the TGCC character, see Myn McGeek Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld